In Love With You
by Amber-Lake
Summary: Alex has been having feelings for Justin lately. When she reveals them, will he feel the same way. I'm not good with starting the story, so please read on, it get's better. JALEX
1. Chapter 1

Alex woke up in a heavy sweat. The dreams had been going on for more than a week. Justin was all she could think of. His hair, his face, him in general. She walked down the stairs to find Justin alone eating toast. "Hey sis, how's it going?" She cleared her thought. How could she speak? She had been thinking of him this whole week and here he was acting all normal.

"Um...good..." She couldn't think of anything else. "Well, mom and dad said they are gone for this week. They're attending another pointless sub-shop convention. "Oh...where's Max?" she asked in her normal voice. "He's spending the week at his friends house." "Oh great, leave me alone with him" she thought.

She watched him sip his coffee. She had the urge to just run into his arms but she couldn't do it. That would be weird. "Alright, why are you staring at me? It's kinda weird." he said noticing her.

She just walked towards him, seemingly out of control. "Justin, have you ever felt something you know you shouldn't" she asked. "Yeah lots of times, like the the time I wanted to take my Captain Jim Bob Sherwood out the box but then Zeke told me that-" "No, you egg head. Like when you like someone." she told him.

"Ohhh, this is about Mason. You should really call mom, I don't like situations like this." "No...I broke up with him...this is..." she sighed preparing herself. "...this is about us."

"What about 'us?'" he said still sipping his coffee. Clearly, Justin couldn't take a hint. "Justin, there's no easy way to say this..." she started. "Oh no! They've canceled our Captain Jim Bob Sherwood comics? I knew it, the way the publisher looked at it. Oh, I hate that guy!" Alex looked annoyed.

"No! This isn't about Captain Bob Jim or whatever...it's really about us." she said now feeling the pressure again. "What then?" Justin replied. "Justin, I like you..." She couldn't believe she just admitted it. "Oh...well I like you too. It's good that we've finally shown our love for one another. Mom and dad will be proud." he said a little jittery. "No Justin. I really **really** like you." she said revealingly.

"Oh...well." Justin said dumbstruck. "How do you feel about that?" Alex said. "I uhh...I kind of feel...okay with it." "Really?" Alex said hopefully. "Well, yeah. Except for the fact that you're related to me. And that you always insult me and that you tend to hurt me and-" "Okay, I get it. I haven't shown any signs of it but...it just started." Justin sat down on the couch as Alex followed. "And these feelings have opened my eyes to you...how sweet and thoughtful you are." She stared into his crisp blue eyes.

"Well...I have to admit. There have been some moments where I fantasized about you." Justin said staring back. She couldn't believe it. Justin was understanding and accepting to everything. "So, where do we go from here?" she asked eagerly. "I don't know. It's sort of awkward admitting to each other,being brother and sister, we like each other. "We could go out...on a date." Alex suggested. "I'd like that. Well, sort of." he said still wondering if this could work. They both left out the door.

In the restaurant, they were having a great time. Alex had found something in Justin that she hadn't in Mason. "Well, we better get going." Justin said. Alex smiled and followed him outside. "You know, that was a great first date." she said. "Yeah...no matter how weird it is and sounds, it was." he said firmly.

"You know, good first dates usually end-" she started. "With a kiss?" Justin finished. "Yeah..."she said. It was a long silence. Justin finally made a move-he leaned in to kiss her. When it happened, they felt like they were the only people in the world. Harper,being a few feet away saw it and screamed in awe. Justin and Alex both looked up in shock. "Uh-Oh" Alex said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the loft Harper was wordless sitting on the couch. Alex and Justin bust threw the door. "Harper!" they yelled in unison. Harper was looking at them. "What...was that?" she asked shaky. "Um, it's kind of a funny story. See, me and Alex were...um." Justin tried to explain. "Oh, I knew what that was, but why, Harper needs to know!" Harper said sharply.

"We have to tell her. It's the only thing that will make her stop babbling." Alex said pulling chips out the cabinet. "Chips? At a time like this? Really?" Justin said to Alex. "Hey, we may be dating, but I still like potato chips." she said to Justin. "DATING!" Harper said crazily! "How could you two 'date' as brother and sister?" Silence fell over the room.

"Harper, there are no boundaries for love. Sometimes the one you've been looking for has always been there." Justin said to Harper, then turning to smile at Alex. "So, do your parents know?" Harper asked. "No, we just actually started today. And we were in the middle of our first kiss, thanks a lot Harper." Alex said. "Well...are you okay with this Harper?" Justin asked. "I guess...I mean I live with you people so I guess I have no choice really." Harper concluded.

That night, Justin walked into Alex's room. "Man, you are smoking in your PJ's!" he joked.

"Why thank you. But you look real dorky in yours." she teased back. "Well, I guess we're actually doing this thing, huh?" he said.

"Yeah...but we're going to be extra careful around mom and dad. They can't know their handsome son and little princess are dating." she replied.

"Oh, so I'm handsome?" he said teasing. "Yes, you're gorgeous now get out. I have beauty rest to attend to.." she said pushing him out. At the doorway, he asked

"Can I have a goodnight kiss? That could be our retry from earlier." he said smiling. "Sure..." she said. He kissed her holding her in his arms. Justin had pulled out. "Now that was a first kiss." he said.

Alex had woken up the next day feeling better than she had the past week. She didn't know if everything that happened was a dream. Had she really gone out with Justin? Her brother? And did they really kiss? Twice?

She dragged herself downstairs to get some breakfast. To her surprise, Justin had made her breakfast, including her favorite, cinnamon pancakes.

"Hi" she stammered going toward the kitchen. "Oh, hey...Alex. I uh, made you breakfast." he said, also stammering in his words. She walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you..." she said quietly.

Harper had broken the silence coming from downstairs. "Hey Russo's!" she exclaimed holding a t-shirt in her hand. "Harper, what's that in your hand?" Alex asked curiously. "Well, since you two are 'dating' now..." she started, grabbing a muffin from the breakfast Justin had prepared. "...I wanted to make a shirt for you guys." she said holding up a shirt with Justin and Alex with a heart made of bananas surrounding them.

"Right, Harper, remember I said I would never wear one of your...'creations'?" Alex started. "Well, that still applies." she said pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"And Harper, besides that, we aren't ready to be exclusive. We still are brother and sister." Justin said. "Well, you were getting just a little **too **personal outside that restaurant not to be exclusive." Harper stated. "She's right. We can't really go out together like that, or we'll end up getting caught." Justin informed Alex. The silence fell again.

But then, Alex had a plan. "Okay, here's what we can do. We can use Max's glasses. The one's that make you look like someone else. Then no one will know it's me and you." Alex said. "That's brilliant. You always know what to do." Justin said.

"Aww..." Harper started. "But I'm going to leave before I interrupt. And before things get any weirder." she said running back downstairs. " You know Alex, I think this could actually work." Justin said. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Just then, Max entered the living room. "Whoa. Being a little friendly there aren't we?" he said smartly. "MAX!" Justin exclaimed

. "Wh-What are you doing home so early?" he continued. "Well, me and Josh made a bet that I couldn't make his gerbil stop running on the wheel. So, I zapped it with a spell when he wasn't looking and for some odd reason, he got angry." Max explained. "I think the bigger question in the book right about now is why were you kissing Alex?" he asked. "Because...I was...sick. And the doctor said I needed a kiss to make the fever go away." Alex explained. "Really? What fever or flu has to do with kissing?" Justin whispered to Alex. "Give it a minute. He'll eventually fall for it." she whispered back.

"Oh...well that's a smart doc." Max said going to his room. "Hey Max, can we borrow your glasses. The ship-shaping one's?" Justin asked quickly."Oh sure...they're in my room...somewhere." Max replied.

"Man that was a close one..." Alex said hugging Justin. "It was worth it." Justin said back. Max walked back into the room with the glasses. "Why are you two hugging?" he asked curiously, giving Justin the glasses. "I think the question is...why aren't you?" Alex said. "You're right..." he said taking hold of Alex. "Okay, okay, that's enough 'love' Max." she said pushing him away.


End file.
